


Can’t Resist (If It’s You)

by prdsdefsus



Series: Hey, Would You Let Me See The Vulnerable Side of Yours? [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Jinyoung, mention of bottom jaebeom because hell yea that’s what we need, seriously it’s just another fic about jaebeom laying on the bed and mark comforted him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Jaebeom hates Mark Tuan so much.





	Can’t Resist (If It’s You)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic might sounds the same with the first fic of this series but i just love mark taking care of jaebeom ok!!!!!

Jaebeom hates Mark Tuan so much.

 

He hates the way Mark giggles, he hates how Mark would ruffle his hair in a caring way, he hates Mark for being so handsome and such a sweetheart, and many more.

 

Basically, Jaebeom hates Mark. Because whatever Mark does, it always makes his heart flutters, and he doesn't like it.

 

There was a time where Jaebeom got excited because he was about to go to a particular cat cafe, and Mark didn't listen to him. Jaebeom was kinda disappointed with the fact that the older being not responsive, but he still asked, bitterly.

 

"Hey, were you even listening to me?"

 

The next thing that Jaebeom knew was that Mark threw him a cheesy respond; "Hm? Oh, sorry. I couldn't help but stare at you,you look cute when you're getting bubbly." And Jaebeom immediately gave Mark a light punch on his shoulder, which made the latter laugh.

.

Jaebeom is taller and bigger than Mark. If they were an official couple, people would assume that Jaebeom is the one who takes the control in their relationship. But most times, without people knowing, Jaebeom would nuzzle into Mark, craving for affection and to be touched, plus, he's a good listener. Yes, Jaebeom can go to Jinyoung (since they have been together since like, a long time ago.) if he wants to talk about his problems, but the thing is, most times, Jinyoung would tease him ("Ah, is our leader having a trouble? Aigoo..") and Jaebeom isn't amused.

 

Meanwhile, Mark is smaller. He is pretty active when he's infront of people, but not when they're at the dorm. If he always acts cute and all talkative with the fans, he doesn't speak a lot at the dorm. Well, maybe he's noisy, and that's only when he's with Youngjae, screaming plus hyping over Fortnite, or maybe when he's with Jackson. Mark is a man of few words; he does more than he talks. That's why, when Jaebeom drops all his current concerns, Mark doesn't give him any resolution, he would just hug him and pat his head, followed by some comforting words.

 

(Those words sometimes make Jaebeom flustered, man, he hates Mark.)

 

Like tonight, for example.

 

Mark decides to ditch his phone when he realizes someone is knocking the door. With one eyebrow lifted, he walks towards the door, opening it slowly. He's not really that surprised as he finds Jaebeom behind it.

 

"Are you busy?"

 

Mark smiles, "What if I tell you I am?" The smile is pure and bright, yet it's intimidating for Jaebeom. The latter steps back, "Well.. I'll just.... Go...?" He says, not quite sure, which leading Mark to chuckle.

 

"It's okay, I was just messing around with you, c'mere."

 

Jaebeom rolls his eyes, but still comes in anyway. At least Mark still has sense of humour. As soon as he reaches the bed, he throws himself there, letting himself presses against the soft mattress. His cheeks are in contact with it, and Mark laughs because that kinda reminds him with a particular sanrio character, Gudetama.

 

"So, what brings you here?" Mark carefully closes the door, a soft smile now beams from his face while Jaebeom is facing the mattress, he just wants it to swallow him; it's comfortable. He really should switch room and becomes Mark's roommate.

 

"Nothing particularly, just wanna feel this bed." Jaebeom mumbles, voice muffled with the bed sheets. The respond sucks, so Mark responds dryly, "Tsk, liar." And the room gets quiet.

 

"I wanna sleep,"

 

"Then sleep."

 

"Forever."

 

Mark jolts when he hears what just Jaebeom said, he quickly slaps Jaebeom's ass, hoping that it would also slap Jaebeom's mind. "What the fuck?"

 

Jaebeom winces at the slap, his butt stings. "Could you please not slap my ass? Jesus, it hurts as hell." He mutters while rubbing them, praying that it can at least make his ass sting less.

 

"No, they're pretty cute by the way, I like how the way it jiggles, definitely would do that again when we-"

 

"Stop right there, oh my god." Jaebeom cuts the older boy as he gets a pillow and letting his face drown by the fluffiness of it. His face is now decorated by the red color, Mark can't see it but he still chuckles by Jaebeom's reaction. The room gets quiet again, it's calming, Jaebeom thinks, until Mark suddenly speaks up, "If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, then no need to force it, just rest for a while, okay?"

 

Jaebeom stays silent, face still engulfed by the pillow. The darkness and the sincerity from Mark's voice makes him feel loved—he nods.

 

Not a long time after that, Jaebeom feels there's a hand starts reaching his hand. The long, big fingers—it feels familiar. Jaebeom hates to admit it, but he loves it the most when Mark caresses him on the head. It's not rough like when they bawl at each other on the bed, feeling like a total gush under Mark's control, it's endearing. His stomach is about to burst, as if thousands of butterfly are occupying it. His heart beats faster, the blood sounds like starting to rush quickly than before.

 

It’s unfair. Mark is the only guy who could make Jaebeom becomes a flustered mess with only his touch and his voice.

 

Once again, Jaebeom hates Mark so much.

 

(Probably himself too because he always enjoys Mark’s affection. He just couldn’t resist to feel his touch.)

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about skz and got7 on twitter @rapjiseong


End file.
